


A Drop of Dew

by PassionateFangirl



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Sonic - Freeform, Dewdrop AU, Papa Chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateFangirl/pseuds/PassionateFangirl
Summary: Chaos enjoys to learn as much as he can about the beings that adore him. And when he finds a small, beaten-up hedgehog on the side of the forest path, he discovers so much more.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts).



> Inspired by Tharkflark1's Dewdrop AU.
> 
> Learn more about it here: https://tharkflark1.tumblr.com

The mighty Chaos walked slowly along the gravel path. In his wake the morning dew settled on the grass.

Chaos was benevolent. He knew of people who worshipped him, called him a "god". He did not know what that was, despite all his wisdom, but accepted the title graciously from those who would be called his "followers". They sang praise about him and left gifts, and in return he'd bless them with abundance's of water or a good harvest. His lovely children, the Chao, had scattered upon the world, and his "followers" would take great care upon meeting each one. As water changes shape to fit it's container, so too would the Chao change depending who they met or saw.

Chaos was content.

As he glided through trees and let soft rain fall where it may, he noticed a small village. Chaos disliked being seen in public, as the "followers" liked to show loud adoration. He appreciated their sentiment, but they never seemed to understand what "quiet" meant. So he took to the shadows, watching them go about their daily lives like a guardian angel. He watched the small ones play, running in circles and singing rhymes that had his name in it.

Chaos knew of the "small ones". They were young, underdeveloped peoples, who slowly evolved into the "taller ones" he was more knowledgeable about. It was much like a Chao, really.

However, he spotted a tall one carrying the smallest one he had ever seen. Carefully and quietly, he dashed through puddles to get a closer look. She was holding the child so gently, as though it was made of porcelain and might break at the slightest touch. It wiggled, it's eyes not open, and quietly let out a yawn.

Chaos' heart was filled with joy upon seeing this. What an adorable little small one. He wondered if any of the other small ones started out so tiny. Oh, how sweet.

The caretaker sang soft songs to the smallest one. Their evolution seemed so stunted. At first, Chaos became worried. But it was at the next moment Chaos realized that this "smallest one" was completely fine. He could feel their heart beating, the blood pulsing through their veins, their little chest rising up and down as they took breaths. Chaos energy flowed through them, as powerful and bright as any other living creature. As time passed, Chaos learned there were many more "smallest ones", and every small one had been a smallest one at some point in their life.

And so, it was one day that two hedgehogs had their litter. There were four of them. One, a small cocoa brown hoglet, laid shivering and whimpering. His breathing was trembling, and his body stunted. Disgusted by his frail appearance in comparison with his siblings, they laid him on the grass several miles away from their home, hoping nature may claim him and free him from what would "surely be a hellish life".

In a way, they were right.

Just a few yards away laid a lake. Several Chao were frolicking, and one stopped suddenly when they hear a small whimper. The group of Chao flew over the bushes and found the little babe in the leaves, crying out softly for his mother. The Chao stayed with the child, wondering if his mother would be able to find him, before they realized solemnly that he had not been lost; but rather abandoned.

Thus, the Chao called for their maker, the great Chaos, and the being formed out of the little lake. He strode over, steps heavy in the dirt, and sighted the "smallest one".

 _Where is it's caretaker?_ The water god asked.

 _No parent._ The Chao replied. _Alone. Left behind. On purpose._

For the first time in centuries, Chaos wanted to roar, scream, set a thunderstorm upon those who would dare leave such an innocent being to fend for itself, but wavered when he heard the cries of the baby. Extending his hands, Chaos wrapped them around the child, letting a warm flow into his water so the babe would not freeze in his hold.

Chaos held the babe gently, it's small frame relaxing in his grip. He watched it wiggle silently for a few minutes, and hugged the child to his chest. Being a being of chaos, he could easily hold the little creature without soaking them.

In a flash, Chaos was at his mountain temple, carrying the child with him. Chao gathered around their maker, chittering at the mysterious visitor.

Years ago, an ancient race had constructed this temple for him, and laid down the purified gems of chaos energy to rest as well. Chaos had made this place his home, watching over the world with the miracle gems glittering beside him. Now, however, he would be joined by a smallest one.

Chaos pressed his face to the child, an act he had learned was called a "kiss". In a flash of power, the young hedgehog's injuries were healed. He sat up a little taller, his fur a shining blue as azure as the ocean itself. Blearily, he opened his eyes, revealing a bright emerald green. How perfect he was.

There were still a few things that needed work. His ears, for example, were small and folded against his head. His gaze was unfocused, and his face had begun to cry. Chaos would help him evolve in time. For now, he just needed to keep him alive.

A small strain of chaos energy began to flow from Chaos' chest into his little babe's heart. The child calmed down, opened and closing his fists with a sense of rhythm. Chaos recognized this as the child being alright and happy.

Chaos was, once more, content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos learns about his baby's name, sleeping habits, and the concept of non-chewable substances.

The Chao liked to talk, especially things concerned their maker, and the followers liked to listen. Twas a great day when the followers of Chaos discovered the existence of his heir and child.

The echidna tribe prepared a great festival, with fountain displays and great dancing. People left offerings to the holy child at the steps of the shrine, candies, dolls, flowers, precious gems. None could compare to the beauty of the young babe, however.

Chaos stood at the top, watching the festivities in content. In his arms sat the holy child, wiggling intensely. 

Names were strange things to the god.

When he was birthed from the primordial cosmos by Whoever had created this universe, Chaos did not have a name. He simply had a reason to exist, and that was enough: bring life to those who need it. He settled in the form of water, the source of all life. Only when the creatures of these planets found him wandering and said he looked like "a being of pure chaos", did they take to calling him such. Chaos. What a strange word. He supposed it fit him. After all, you cannot truly control water.

He tried giving something a name once; the Chao. Chaos wasn't very original.

So, staring at the child, he furrowed his watery brows, trying to come up with something. Aos. No...Cha? No. Smallest Chaos? No, no, he would surely grow bigger. As of now, he was barely larger than a dewdrop.

_My dewdrop._

Yes. The babe was his dewdrop. That could work. _My dewdrop...what do you think of that?_ he asked. The baby yawned, but didn't argue. Chaos smiled, holding him closer. Seeing that the festivities were nearly done, he brought his dewdrop to a bed of soft petals and leaves, floating atop a lily in one of the ponds decorating his shrine. Several Chao had taken floating beside it, and Chaos set him in place between them. The rocking of the pad on the surface of the water lulled him to sleep.

Absentmindedly, the hedgehog snuggled into the plant. He began to suck his thumb, his mind wandering into a cosmic dream landscape.

Hours passed, and Chaos watched the stars. He mapped out their locations, until he was interrupted by a shrill scream.

The child. His dewdrop. They were crying.

Chaos rushed over, panicking and letting a light rainfall flow over the temple. He waded into the water, picking up the crying child and looked him over. No bruises. No scratches. Why was he so sad? What did he do? Chaos remembered the image of the mother he had seen, rocking her child and singing lullabies. Chaos couldn't sing...well, not like one of the peoples he watched over. Clearing his throat metaphorically, Chaos slowly moved his arms from side to side, and the sounds of whales emanated from the pools of water.

The babe relaxed a little, but still cried.

 _No no no no no, calm down, calm down! Don't be sad!_ Chaos pleaded. _What can I do to make you feel better?_

He tried feeding his Chaos energy. That didn't work. The little one's body was healthy. What else could...

 _The gifts._ Chaos commanded his children to fetch the tiny, cloth caricatures from the offerings left below. They quickly brought up three- one that resembled a flower, another that resembled an echidna, and a fluffy, feathery one with an abstract shape. Chaos took the latter and presented it to the babe.

He grabbed it instinctively, and his cries grew quiet. Sucking on the feathers decorating the little ball, he snuggled it, shivering.

Of _course_. He was just lonely. And probably very cold.

Chaos draped a set of warm leaves over the baby. He set him back down onto his spot, fading into the water and rocking the lily pad gently. The sounds of whales continued, and it wasn't long before his dewdrop was sound asleep once more. Commanding the Chao to move closer to him, they settled in a small pile, so he'd be warm and with somebody. His dewdrop was at peace.

Most of the peoples couldn't make it all the way up to the temple. The great light and power which emanated from the Emeralds was too much for a single being to handle. Thus, Chaos was pleasantly surprised at how well his dewdrop was handling the exposure. His body, instead of rejecting the massive amounts of energy, seemed to embrace it instead. Most assuredly, it had something to do with the kiss Chaos had blessed him with when they arrived.

As Chaos observed the peoples, he had discovered "food" and "hunger". Much like plants hungering for water and sunlight, the peoples hungered for scraps of fruit and slices of meat from their eldest livestock. His dewdrop was no different. While Chaos Energy was more than enough to keep him alive and well, the little babe still begged for food every now and then. Chaos began searching for appropriate meals to satisfy the child. But Chaos' dewdrop did not have the boney fangs lining his mouth like others, making the search ten times harder. 

Nuts. Oranges. Pork. Bread. His dewdrop just let them fall out of his mouth, unable to swallow such a hard thing. He couldn't "chew". Chaos didn't know what foods existed that didn't need chewing before swallowing.

However, on the chance that a Chao dropped an apple from above and it was crushed into a juicy, liquid-y paste, Chaos had an idea. He scooped up some of it with a finger and gently fed the soft remains to his dewdrop, curious to see what would happen. Those who drank his water of life never needed to chew it, so what if the food was just as soft? The baby swallowed it with ease, and begged for more with a wail. His appetite was now truly insatiable.

More gifts and offerings arrived. Chaos let morning dew fall unto the civilization like a summer frost. Plates of food would sometimes be put at the steps, and the Chao would eagerly bring it up, mushing them softer with rocks. A steady diet of raw Chaos energy and small bites of the offerings kept his dewdrop's little belly full and content.


End file.
